


And I Love You All Too Much

by theflyingtommo



Category: One Direction (Band), the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clumsy!Louis, M/M, MedStudent!Harry, Sad!Louis, Sunshine!Harry, honestly he hits his head so often, med school, nick plays the bad guys like always honestly, so clumsy, so much pining, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingtommo/pseuds/theflyingtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves his job, and his friends, and even sometimes, his family. He really does. It's just hard to get out of bed when he doesn't feel like he's worth loving, or like anyone could ever possibly love him. Then Harry shows up like a beam of light and happiness and Louis starts to think that maybe good things can happen to sad people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Antichrist by The 1975. 
> 
> This is my first chaptered fic and I have to thank my lovely and wonderful beta, Chandler, for helping me get this story going and for fueling my creativity with a lot of praise and encouragement. Really and truly I wish everyone could have a beta and best friend like her. 
> 
> * I do not own any characters in this work of fiction *

“It's fucking cold Niall, why are we outside again?” Louis grumbles overtop of his cup of tea.

“Because you need to stop being such a homebody, Lou. It's been ages since we went ice skating, my body is bloody aching for it!” Niall practically shouts in Louis' ear as he excitedly takes off toward the skate checkout window.

“Child,” Louis whispers under his breath as he takes the last couple swigs of his tea and tosses his cup into the trash bin. He begrudgingly walks over to the queue Niall is waiting in to get his skates.

“Why don't we just go back to my flat and watch a nice Christmas movie? It's warm there and I don't have to deal with small children.” Louis looks over to the ice rink as he says this, his nose wrinkling a bit as a little girl shrieks on the ice.

Niall throws his arm around Louis in a patronizing fashion and gives him a sideways glance, “Lou, you love kids, you work with them everyday.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “No, I work with teenagers everyday. Anything below the age of 12 is a monster and should be kept on a leash.” He crosses his arms and leans into his best friends side, trying his best to fight off shivering while repeating i _tsfuckingcolditsfuckingcolditsfuckingcold_ in his head as he grits his teeth.

The two stay pressed together as they shuffle slowly towards the window. Louis looks up at Niall from underneath of his arm and wonders what he's done to deserve such a wonderful friend after everything that's happened this winter. Louis holding himself up in his flat, refusing to go outside, and barely talking to anyone. He has to admit, he's been a bit of a prick, but none of his friends know what happened at the end of the school semester.

None of them know that Nick just all of the sudden decided he didn't want anything to do with Louis. None of them know that Nick told Louis that he was only ever interested in him because he was fit, not because he had any interest in loving him. None of them know that Louis had started to fall for Nick. And worst of all, none of them ever even knew about Nick to begin with. Seeing as they were teachers at the same school, it was kind of frowned upon for them to fool around. So naturally they agreed not to tell anyone, and that anyone included friends and especially family. Nick was the one who had started the whole thing. He had come to Louis with the idea of casual sex over a cuppa during lunch in the teacher's lounge. Louis had nearly spit his lukewarm tea all over Nick's favorite sweater, but nevertheless, he had agreed. He had thought _Why not? What have I got to lose?_ Apparently Louis had had a lot to lose; like his sanity and sense of self worth. But Louis knows he should have seen it coming. He knows he's an idiot for thinking that Nick could ever love him, but it still hurts all the same. He still feels worthless and unlovable and he still doesn't know why Niall is his best friend, but honestly, that's all that matters.

Louis doesn't even realize they've reached the window until Niall removes his arm from around Louis' shoulders. When Louis looks up he's met with the most striking pair of green eyes he's ever seen. The eyes are warm and bright and framed by chocolate brown curls that end at the boy's shoulders. He's biting his pretty, pink lip and – oh wait, did he say something? Surely Louis didn't completely miss the first words this beautiful boy had spoken to him. Louis shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts and says, rather eloquently, “Huh?” _Nice one Lou, you should write that down for later._

The boy laughs, and it's boisterous, much more joyous than he has any right to be, seeing as he's just made Louis look and feel like a blubbering idiot. “I asked you what sized skate you need, mate.” The boy states slow and clear so Louis can catch every word. He cherishes them, like little presents, trying desperately to speak around his apparently swollen tongue.

“He's a ten.Thanks mate.” Niall offers as he pays for both his and Louis' skates. Obviously confused by Louis' inability to answer such a simple question.

The boy just chuckles again and heads towards the racks of skates to collect Niall and Louis sizes. While the boy is gone Niall turns to Louis, “ You alright Lou? Are you really so cold you can't talk?” Louis shakes his head, “ I'll explain in a minute.” Niall just gives Louis a strange look and shrugs his shoulders.

The boy returns with their skates and a cheery smile. He sets them down on the counter and thanks them. If Louis didn't know any better he would say that the boy had winked at him, but boys like that don't wink at Louis, so he just grabs his skates and tries not to trip over any children on his way to the benches.

\--

Louis tries not to pull Niall down as he tears him away from the window, but with what seems to be a thousand children at this ice rink, it’s proving to be much more difficult than it should be. Louis only stops tugging Niall’s arm down the row of benches when he feels it’s a safe distance away from the lovely curly haired boy.  
“What’s all this about, eh?” Niall exclaims looking exasperated. He clunks his skates down on the floor in front of their bench and huffs out a sharp breath. He rounds on Louis, who is sheepishly untying his Vans and looks at him expectantly. “Well?”

Louis supposes he can either tell Niall and let him have a laugh over his school yard crush, or spend the rest of the day fighting with him. He chooses the easy route.

“That bloke was gorgeous and I couldn’t stop staring at him long enough to form real sentences, okay? He’s bloody well fit and I’m just a babbling idiot.” Louis’ fingers stop trying to undo the knots in his shoes and just stares at the ground while Niall processes his confession.

“Well I don’t know if we could call you a babbling idiot. You didn’t say more than two syllables while we were up there.” Niall laughs as he flops down on to the bench next to Louis.

“Hardy har har, very funny Ni. Can we just forget about this and skate?” Niall raises his eyebrows with a smirk, and honestly, Louis wishes he had never said anything.

“Why not go ask for his number? Or at least go talk to him, mate! What’ve you got to lose? He’s well fit, you’re well fit, I don’t see the problem.”

Louis laughs at the proposition, “Ha! You think I’m well fit? In comparison to that work of art? Mate, I’m just a drama teacher from Doncaster and he’s the fucking statue of David. Besides the fact that I can’t even talk to him, he’s way out of my league and I haven’t got a chance in the slightest.” Louis busies himself with finishing up the laces on his skates and doesn’t look up at Niall until he’s finished. When he does, he sees that Niall is staring at him, still not having touched his skates.

“You’ve gotta do it.” Niall states, “You’ve got to at least try. What’s the worst that could happen? He says, ‘Nah mate, I’m not gay?’ Well that’s bloody terrible, but at least you would know. Just- just try and talk to him?” Niall looks at Louis with sad eyes and Louis can’t figure out why they are allowed to be so beautiful and so sad at the same time, but he shrugs his shoulders and says, “After we skate I’ll try talking to him again. But I make no promises of actually forming words.” Niall seems happy enough with that answer that he starts to pull off his tennis shoes. Louis takes a deep breath and heads for the ice.

“Hey! Wait for me you bugger!” Niall yells at Louis, only blushing slightly when he receives a few dirty looks from the parents sitting around him.

“I’m just going to take a lap, you can meet me out there.” And with that Louis is stepping out onto the ice and right into someone. Louis sees a mess of curls and a flash of green as his feet fly out from under him and his head hits the ice.

 

\--


	2. There's An Art To Life's Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' head hurts and he feels like an idiot, but somehow, despite his better judgment, he still feels hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from Something New by Hozier
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a playlist for this fic? I have one already made that I listen to when I write, so if you're interested in it then I'll share it with you! 
> 
> Again, I have to thank my wonderful beta Chandler! You should go follow her on tumblr (quixotesc) because she's great in every way.

Before Louis even opens his eyes he knows there are about ten people surrounding him. He can hear them calling his name from very far away and one person might be talking on a phone. There are several pairs of hands on him and he’s not entirely sure what just happened, but he knows his head is both throbbing and numb at the same time. He’s also very, very cold. It’s during this realization that he starts to open his eyes, squinting around the blurry images in front of him.

One of the blurry figures sees Louis start to come around and motions for another blurry figure, who kneels down beside of Louis’ head and brushes his fringe out of his eyes. The person by Louis’ head starts to speak in a thick, rapid stream of words that Louis can’t understand. Louis tries to bat at him with his hand, but then he realizes someone is hold the hand he was trying to move. He looks to his right, his vision starting to clear up enough to make out brown hair, light skin, and the hint of a halo around their head. All of the sudden Louis hears a voice in his ear that rattles his thoughts, “LOU. LOU ARE YOU OKAY.” Niall is literally shouting, and if the fall and blunt force trauma weren’t enough, Louis thinks he may now be deaf.

“Mmm fn,” Louis tries. It’s a weak attempt at words, but it’s enough for the collective group around him to let out a small sigh.

Louis starts to raise his head, but he is gently advised by a hand on his right shoulder to stay where he is. Then a soft voice calmly says, “Might want to wait until the medics get here mate. You hit your head pretty hard.” The voice is full of affection and Louis hopes and prays that it isn’t the boy from the window. However, upon further inspection, which includes a lot of squinting, he sees that his worst nightmare has come true and the curly haired boy is holding his right hand and smiling down at him.

The boy looks at Niall with concern, “Would you like me to ride with him to the hospital so you can drive your car?” Niall seems a little frazzled by the question, but slowly nods his head in response. “Yeah man, that would actually be great. But wait, don’t you work here? Won’t you get in trouble?” Louis hates to admit that his heart drops a little at the proposition of proximity being torn from him so quickly, but the curly haired boy shakes his head, “ No, I just volunteer on the weekends, but I’m actually not on duty anymore. Was just going to take a few laps around the ice when I ran into Louis.” The boys eyes drop to meet with Louis’ as he adds, “Sorry about that by the way, I wasn’t really watching where I was going. Bit of klutz.” And then the boy smiles softly at him and any thoughts Louis might have had in his head leave him. Louis just stares in awe of this perfect boy, who seems so genuine, who doesn’t know Louis at all. Then Louis has a thought, there’s only thing he really has any interest in knowing, “Watz er nam?” Louis slurs. _Louis, you are on a roll sir, pat yourself on the back you sly dog._

The boy laughs quietly before answering, “Well, I’m Harry, and I think you might have a concussion.” Harry then looks up and sees something behind Louis. “Looks like the medics are here, love. We’re going to have to move you now.” Harry chides, letting go of Louis’ hand and standing up to greet the medics.

Love. Did he just--

Louis’ thought is cut short as he is transferred from the ice onto a gurney. He immediately feels how cold and wet his back is, and shifts on the mat uncomfortably. Harry must see him do this, because he removes his tweed coat and drapes it over Louis. He then takes Louis’ hand again and rubs small circles into the back of it. 

“Niall went to fetch the car, he’s going to meet us at the hospital. You’re going to be just fine.” Harry’s voice is smooth and slow, not in a patronizing way, but in a calming way that let’s Louis know it’s okay to relax and close his eyes.

Louis is however startled by a sharp voice next to him that says, “Don’t let him sleep. If he has a concussion he’s going to have to stay awake. How long was he out again?”

“No more than a minute or two.” Harry answers, “He’s been trying to wake up for the better part of five minutes, but he’s been a little slow at responding to questions.” He looks down at Louis then, making sure that his eyes aren’t fully closed, and squeezes Louis’ hand. Louis tentatively squeezes back in answer, and Harry seems to understand that he can’t quite form the sentences necessary to partake in the conversation. “I’d like to ride with him if that’s alright.” Harry tells the medic. She looks at their joined hands and gives a curt nod, motioning with her hand toward the van, “Up you go then Styles,” she says.

 _Styles. That’s an odd thing to just call someone_. Louis thinks. But then he’s being lifted into the ambulance and Harry is there and he’s still holding his hand and the ambulance ride rattles his brain a little more than he would like, but he can’t really complain when there’s an angel sitting next to him.

 

\--

 

The hospital room is cold and the two thin blankets that cover Louis legs aren’t doing much to fight it. “Niall, could you ask for another blanket please? It’s bloody freezing in here.” Louis pulls the top blanket up to his chin as he speaks, hoping to cocoon himself so tight that the cold doesn’t matter.

“I’ll get you one,” Harry offers. Getting up from his chair next to Niall’s and crossing to the door. “Need anything else?” he offers just before stepping into the hallway.

“No, just the blanket. Thank you Harry,” Louis manages, and if he blushed, Harry was kind enough not to let on that he noticed. He steps out of the room and Niall surges forward, practically knocking Louis off the bed, and says, in what Louis is sure he thinks is a whisper, “ What on earth is going on between you two? Do you know him from somewhere? Did you two exchange vows in the ambulance? What the hell is all of this,” he says motioning around the room, which just happens to be private and quite large.

“I really don’t know Niall. The last thing I remember is stepping out onto the ice and getting knocked down. Between then and now is just fragments of information. I’m not even sure I remember getting here,” Louis admits. It’s true though, that he and Harry are strangely familiar for people who’ve just met. The chemistry between them is undeniable and Niall isn’t the only one who’s freaked out. “And I swear, I’ve never met him before in my life. I think I would have remembered him.” Louis says that last part out loud before he can stop himself, and he finally does blush at the unintentional confession.

“But why are you in this room? Why didn’t they take you to the ER like normal? Like when Liam broke his arm last year, we took him to the emergency room with 50 other people and waited forever, but today, this bloke shows up with you and all of the sudden you’re in the Queen’s suit of hospital rooms? Who is his dad, the Prime Minister? Oh Louis, what if his dad is the Prime Minister. You bloody almost killed the son of-” Louis claps his hand over Niall’s mouth. “Niall, it’s best if we don’t ask questions. Maybe he just feels bad for giving me a minor concussion.” Louis offers in an attempt to shut Niall up. Louis’ seen the Prime Minister’s family in the papers and he doesn’t recall being awestruck by any tall, curly haired angels.

“It’s just odd Lou. That’s all I’m saying.” Niall get’s up from Louis’ bed and goes back to his chair by the window. Just then, Harry comes back with a blanket and a doctor right behind him who is carrying what must be Louis’ file.

“Well Mr. Tomlinson,” the doctor says cheerily as he walks into the room and stops at the foot of Louis’ bed, “how are we doing so far? I’m Dr. Styles, I’m the head of Neurology,” he pauses and hums a bit at his own joke, “ and I’ve just been speaking with Harry here, and from what he tells me, it seems you took quite the tumble. Fortunately, your X-Rays show no sign of any fractures in your skull. So, while you may have a minor concussion, I think you’ve got a bit of luck or your side. Are you feeling alright?” The doctor asks as he rounds the left side of Louis’ bed and takes out his pen-sized flashlight. “Do you mind?” he says with a small flick of the pen. Louis nods and he proceeds to shine the light in both of Louis’ eyes. “Well your pupils aren’t dilated, but I advise you to not drive for the next few days. Could you stand for me please? I’d like to see if you’re steady on your feet before I discharge you.” He pushes the covers off of Louis’ legs and holds out his arm for support. Louis swings his legs off of the side of the bed and tentatively stands up with the help of the doctor. While his first few steps are hesitant, Dr. Styles seems convinced that Louis is stable. “Alright, I think you’re going to be just fine Mr. Tomlinson. I’ll get your discharge papers started and the nurse should be around in a minute to have you sign a few forms.” Dr. Styles turns to Harry then and says, “Good idea to call the ambulance son. Never know when these things can be much more serious than they seem.” He crosses to Harry and they exchange a quick embrace. “I’ll see you next weekend for tea, yes? 11:30, usual place?” Harry smiles and replies, “Just like every Saturday dad.” They both chuckle as Dr. Styles bids Louis and Niall a final goodbye and leaves the room.

“This all makes so much more sense now.” Niall says as he turns to Harry. “Your dad isn’t the Prime Minister at all is he?” Harry looks at him, a few small furrows forming between his brows. “Um. No, not at all. My father is the head of the Neurological center here. I phoned him after the ambulance was called and asked if he could take a look at Louis’ X-Rays himself. I thought it was the least I could do after running into him.” Harry turns to Louis, who has gone to sit on the edge of the bed, then looks down at his feet. “I mean, I guess I should have asked, but I just wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you and it had been my fault.” Harry says sheepishly.

Louis is in a state of utter disbelief. People like Harry don’t exist in real life. Random strangers aren’t drawn to one another like this. People don’t just _care_ about other people the way Harry does. “No, you’re brilliant Harry. I mean- I’m so glad you called him- and I, uh- Thank you for doing that.” Louis wishes he could explain to Harry that he really does know how to speak English, it’s just that it’s rather hard to form words into complete sentences in his presence.

But Harry takes the compliment and thanks in stride, beaming at Louis he says, “You’re welcome Lou-” Harry pauses, “It is alright that I call you Lou isn’t it? I mean, I heard Niall do it so I figured that would be an alright thing to call you. Also, hi. We haven’t actually met. In fact, none of us have been formally introduced.” He walks over to Niall and holds out his hand, “I’m Harry Styles.” He grins down at Niall who is still seated in his chair beside the bed. “Erm, right,” Niall stutters, “Well I’m Niall Horan. It’s nice to meet you mate.” Harry then turns to Louis and sits down on the opposite side of the bed and holds out his hand with another bright greeting, “Harry Styles, klutz extraordinaire.” Louis has to laugh as he takes Harry’s hand, “Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I’m pretty sure I walked out in front of you, so really I should be the sorry one.” They’re still holding hands and still smiling at each other and Louis sees Niall stand up out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, I’m going to go see about your discharge papers,” he pauses to look at their still joined hands, “and I’ll be back in a bit. Ring me if the nurse gets back before I do.” Niall nods curtly, knowing that only half of what he’s just said has registered with either of the boys, and walks out of the room.

Harry is the one to finally let go of Louis’ hand, but that’s only so he can position himself closer to Louis on the bed. “Lou, I feel like shit about putting you in the hospital, so, if it would be alright with you, I’d like to take you to coffee as an apology.” Harry folds his hands in his lap and looks at Louis with a simple kind of determination. The kind that says, “I’m not forcing you to say yes, but I’m not expecting you to say no.” It’s a rather impressive sight. “Of course.” Louis replies, “that would be lovely. But honestly there’s really no need-” Louis is cut off by a finger over his lips. “Louis Tomlinson, I will not argue with a concussion patient, if med school has taught me anything so far, it’s that the patient is usually wrong and I wouldn’t want to embarrass you like that. So please, I beg of you, just let me take you to coffee?” Harry’s eyes are full of the smile he is trying to hold back from his lips, but he fails rather quickly and let’s it spread across his face. “Please,” he adds, removing his finger from Louis mouth, “it would mean a lot to me if you would let me do this.” Louis nods, and drops his eyes to the space on the bed between them, wishing it weren’t there, “Yes, of course,” he answers. Feeling a little bit braver, he looks up at Harry and adds, “I mean, who could say no to an offer like that?”

“Alright then, it’s settled. I’ll just, um, need your phone number so I can ring you. Maybe sometime next week? Thursday sound okay?" Harry is fiddling with his phone at this point, bringing up the new contact page and handing it over to Louis. “That sounds perfect,” Louis replies as he types out his name and number into Harry’s phone. When he’s done he hands it back to the curly haired boy, who takes it and immediately sets about sending Louis a text with his name in it. “Just so you have mine as well.”

They exchange a small smile and Niall startles them by rapping on the door, “ We’re all set Lou. Even brought the car around front.” Niall turns to Harry, “Do you need a ride back to the ice rink? We’re heading in that direction anyway.” Louis knows full well that from the hospital, their flat is in the complete opposite direction of the ice rink, but Louis can see that Niall thinks a detour couldn’t hurt anything. “ No, I’ll be fine. Wouldn’t want to put you guys out. I’ll just catch a ride with my dad, he should be getting off soon.” He smiles at them both, gathers his things from the chair he was sitting in before, and crosses to the door. “Good meeting you Niall,” He says clapping him on the back. Then he turns to Louis, body halfway out of the door, and in the most alluring voice Harry has used all day, he says, “I’ll see you Thursday Lou, don’t forget.” And he’s off. But this time, Louis and Niall both see him wink.


	3. Gotta Love The Way You Love Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to a quaint little coffee shop around the corner from Harry's not so quaint apartment. The conversation is easy and the chemistry between them is palpable. Louis thinks about doing bad things to Harry on the plush red couch in the corner, but settles for the faint blushes that grace Harry's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from Heart Out by The 1975.
> 
> Alright, I know it's been a while since I last updated, and for that I am eternally sorry, but it's been one hell of a year and a half and maybe this chapter is a little weak, but we're about to get into the meat of the story and things are going to start moving really fast between them and I am really excited about sharing that with you guys. If you have any questions about the fic, or me, or literally anything just message me on tumblr or comment below! Thanks for your patience guys! <3

Louis isn't sure what's more absurd, the fact that this beautiful boy is sitting across from him at a coffee shop, or that he hasn't passed out yet. He keeps subtly pinching himself so he can continue to make sure he isn't dreaming. Harry had called him this morning to make sure they were still meeting. Louis just stared at his phone for a good ten seconds while trying to untangle his tongue before picking up the phone with a confused, 'Hello?'.

'Hey! Sorry for calling so early, I just- um, I just wanted to-ouch- just wanted make sure we were still meeting for coffee today?' Harry sounded so sweet and innocent on the phone.

Louis cleared his throat before saying, 'Yes, of course, 12:30 right? You wanted to meet at your place, yes?' Good Louis, that was very casual, you should be proud of yourself for not royally fucking that up.

'Yeah! The cafe I want to take you to is right around the corner from my building. I think I sent you the address yesterday? We can have a nice walk there from my place.' Louis could almost hear Harry smiling over the phone.

'That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at your place at 12:30.' Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's enthusiasm.

'Alright! See you then!' Harry retorted cheerfully, ending the call first. As Louis hung up he realized that he was still in bed and was probably going to be late for his date with Harry if he didn’t start moving immediately. It was already 10:36 and with two trains to catch during lunch time in London, he’d probably have to sprint to get there by 12:30. In his hurry to get up out of bed he slipped on his bedside rug and face planted into the hardwood floor.

But now, sitting across from Harry, with only a slightly swollen lip and a few bruises on his elbows, he felt extremely relaxed, as well as, completely on edge at the exact same time.

Harry’s hands were extremely expressive, moving in and out of his stories with deliberate gestures. He had nice long, thin fingers, with well manicured nails. Harry just looked clean. As if someone had scrubbed him down with a rough loofah before heading out for the day. He had wavy, chocolate brown, shoulder length hair that curled in every direction around his head.

“So you went to uni in Holmes Chapel?” Louis asked, trying to be a part of the conversation and not just stare into Harry’s eyes.

“No, I came to London with my father after the divorce. Uni and then straight into Med school.” Harry smiles as he answers. Pulling apart his cranberry muffin with his long delicate fingers and eating a bit of it. He catches Louis looking at his plate, mistaking Louis’ infatuation with his hands, for wanting a piece of muffin. “Oh, I’m so rude,” Harry says while sliding his plate across the table to Louis, who looks dumb with bashfulness at getting caught staring, “Would you like some? It’s rather good.”

Louis laughs, “No no, I’m fine. I was actually,” he swallows nervously, “looking at your hands.” He catches one of Harry’s hands that is resting on the table and turns it over in his. “You have such long fingers.” As Louis inspects Harry’s hands he realizes how forward he’s being, and how absurd this whole situation actually is. He looks up at Harry expecting to see shock or even disgust, but instead is met with a fondness in Harry’s eyes that makes his heart race.

“Yours are so small in comparison.” Harry laughs, taking hold of Louis’ hand in his, comparing their size, and then gently placing both of their hands back on the table. Harry does not let go. Louis gives Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiles, looking back up into Harry’s piercing green eyes.

“Do you… um.. want to head back to my place?” Harry asks tentatively. Louis’ eyes widen and he jokingly wiggles his eyebrows at the younger boy, who blanches and flounders for the words to an unnecessary apology, but Louis is already standing, Harry’s hand in his. Harry pouts for a minute before rising to his full, towering height and walks with Louis out of the cafe.

The wind has picked up considerably since they arrived at the cafe, so Harry untangles his hand from Louis’ for a second to button his jacket all the way up to his neck. Harry turns to face Louis, who, in his haste to make it to Harry’s apartment on time, completely forgot a scarf, and takes off his scarf and wraps it around Louis’ neck. Louis lets a small smile spread across his face and Harry takes Louis’ hand in his once more and they set off in the direction of Harry’s apartment.

The walk is quiet. Both of the boys overwhelmingly complacent to just walk hand in hand with the other. Louis pulled the scarf up around his nose and breathed in deep through the soft fabric. It smells sweet, almost flowery, and not at all like other boys smell. Louis thinks he likes that about Harry; that he’s not like other boys.

\--

Harry lives in the nicest apartment Louis has ever stepped inside of, or seen in a magazine, or ever hoped to be in.

“Woah.” is all Louis can muster after stepping inside of the sunlit, spacious, and elegantly decorated living room.

Harry laughs comfortably while slipping his jacket off his shoulders. “It’s not that amazing Lou, but it’s one of the better perks of having a Neurosurgeon for a father.” Harry has already hung up his coat and taken off his shoes, but Louis is still staring blankly in awe. Harry smiles and heads further into the apartment, calling back over his shoulder to Louis, “Why don’t you take off your coat and stay awhile?” This snaps Louis out of his daze and he makes quick work of his jacket, shoes and Harry’s scarf.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Harry asks stepping out of what must be the kitchen doorway, “I’ve got coffee, tea, hot chocolate and,” He gestures towards a dark wooden cabinet on the far wall of his living room, “a full bar if you’re interested in anything a little stronger.” his eyes are playful but his words seem genuine. Louis admires what a gracious host Harry is being and tries not to laugh. “Um, I think tea with a dash of milk will be strong enough for now, thank you.” He smiles at Harry, who smiles back and ducks back into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

Louis looks around for the most casual place to sit, but all of the couches and chairs look too comfortable to actually lounge without seeming suggestive, so he thinks he’ll stand until Harry gets back. Which proves to be more awkward than he originally thought, so he walks towards the large, floor to ceiling windows that run the length of Harry’s back wall. He peers over the city and watches the little ant-sized people dart around. He doesn’t remember going this high in the lift, but it looks like they’re on at least the 15th or 16th floor.

“What floor are we on? Everything looks so small.” He calls to the kitchen, not taking his eyes off of the ground below. “We’re on the 18th floor actually,” a voice right behind Louis says, and he jumps a little bit more spastically than he honestly should have and simultaneously nearly knocks the two mugs of tea out of Harry’s hands and head-butts the glass.

“Oof,” Louis says after hitting his head. Harry immediately looks concerned, but Louis quickly defuses his worry by saying, “Well I guess there is something in the world stronger than my hard headedness. Luckily it just so happens to be that glass.” He’s smiling and Harry is holding back a laugh as he sets the tea down on the coffee table and trots to the kitchen to get a bag of ice. Louis goes to sit on the sofa in front of the table and if he hears a couple of snickers and the words, “cute little klutz” while holding his head in his hands, there’s no proof and nothing he can really do about it.

Harry comes back out of the kitchen with a zip bag of ice and a white towel. He has the softest of smiles on his perfectly pink lips and he sits down next to Louis to inspect him. Taking out his very own own light out of his pocket he checks Louis eyes and presses around his forehead to make sure there’s no abnormal lumps forming. “Louis, we really need to do something about you banging your head on things all the time. Is this a new development, or are you prone to head injuries?” Again Harry is smiling, and Louis is absolutely loving being doted on, but it is a little embarrassing to admit that up until the day on the ice, Louis had never before had a head injury.

“Nope, the only times I’ve hit my, head in my whole life, have been when I’m with you.” Louis smiles coyly at Harry and take the ice off of his lap and places it gently to his head.

Harry laughs openly, “Must be my animal magnetism.” He’s obviously joking, but Louis’ not entirely sure that that isn’t the exact reason he’s been so clumsy lately.

“I don’t know, it might be. I fell right out of bed today after talking to you.” Louis admits, almost accidentally.

“Ha! I knew I woke you up! I’m so sorry, I really thought I had waited until a normal human hour. I’ll have to remember that for next time.” He sips his tea and eyes Louis, obviously a little weary about his mention about the future.

“Next time, huh? You’d want to see me again, even after all of my clumsy antics?” Louis takes the ice bag off of his head and sets it on the table in favor of taking in his tea.

“Of course I do,” Harry turns towards Louis a little so his knee is softly touching Louis’ thigh, “That is,” He pauses, “If you’d like to see me.” It’s the first time Harry’s looked unsure of himself all afternoon, and Louis needs that little furrow in between his eyebrows to go away quickly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Louis reassures, settling in on the couch closer to Harry. “You not only saved my life, but kept me from getting frost bite, and made my tea perfectly. You couldn’t get me to leave you or this apartment if you tried.”

Harry relaxes at that and puts one of his arms around Louis. He places his tea back on the table, pulls his phone out and turns the telly on. “Want to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones?” Harry asks.

“Do the Seven Kingdoms truly belong to Rob Stark?” Louis retorts.

“Fair enough.” Harry says, and as the familiar theme music plays through the speakers, both boys get a sense that maybe this is what they’ve both been waiting for.


End file.
